BENLINUS' Survivor: Marquesas
Maraamu Rotu Soliantu}} Survivor: Marquesas is the second season of the new generation Season of Benlinus' Survivor. It was aired from January 2, 2012 - January 22, 2012 on Tengaged. It was set in Nuka Hiva on the Marquesas Islands. The two initial tribes were Maraamu and Rotu (Marquesan words for 'wind' and 'rain' respectively). This season fetured two hidden immunity idols which were hidden in each camp. In the seventh episode, the two tribes merged into the Soliantu (a word created to mean 'Sacred Allegiance To The Sun") tribe. Thirteen episodes were aired, a live reunion/interview with BENLINUS after the finale. The winner, BBlover96, was revealed on January 22, 2012, where he defeated Hudspith by a vote of 5-2. BBlover96, Spinner554 and Johnoliver96 all returned for All Stars where they placed 12th, 10th and 7th respectively. Contestants * Johnoliver96 Played A Hidden Idol So 5 Votes Cast Against Him Didnt Count ** BBlover96 Played An Idol On Hudspith So The 1 Vote Cast Against Him Didnt Count The Game Episodes 'Episode #1 "They Don't Have A Chance"' 16 Brand New Survivors Joined Us In The Marquesas Where They Were Split Into Two Tribes, Rotu Wearing Blue And Maraamu Wearing Yellow. The Tribes Started Their Challenge And From The Word Go It Was Clear Rotu Were Going To Be The Weaker Tribe. Maraamu Ended Up Crushing Rotu And Won The First Immunity Challenge. When The Tribes Returned To Camp Hudspith and BBlover96 Made a Close Alliance. At Rotu The Tribe Felt It Would Be Easy To Vote Out The Much Weaker Member... Hulkeh. At Tribal Council 6 Votes Were Enough To Send Hulkeh Home Making Him The Games First Victim. 'Episode #2 + 3 "Urchin Incident"' As Rotu Returned To Camp They Felt That In Order To Win They'd Have To Make A Strong Team Effort. At Maraamu The Members Still Felt That There Would Be No Way Of Rotu Winning, But Were All Worried About Johnoliver96 Who Was Banned. Hours Before The Challenge Db1994 Had An Accident And Struggled To Keep Active For The Game, He Felt It Would Be Best If He Was Medically Evacuated... And Left The Game. When The Tribes Turned Up To The Challenge Maraamu Was Shocked To See Db1994 Gone. At The Challenge Aiwfwyattroh Was The Only One To Show Up For Rotu... And Again Maraamu Came Out With a Victory. Marramu Members Searched For Their Idol But Still Had No Luck. At Rotu's Tribal Council Cprsslr Was Voted Out As He Was Very Inactive In a 7-0 Vote. Rotu Were Now 3 Members Down. 'Episode #4 "Ive Got Lots More To Offer"' Rotu Returned To Camp Now 3 Members Down. Many Members Were Praying For a Swap So They Could Get Away From Losing. The Next Morning Their Wish Came True When a Random Tribe Swap Happened. Taylor112399, Spinner554 and EllaElla Joined Maraamu And Hudspith, Leonine_Divine and Jflora18 Joined Rotu. Aiwfyattroh and Black0ut247 Both Worried On Rotu As It Was 3-2 Judging By Old Tribe Lines Meaning They'd Have To Win The Next 3 Challenges To Make The Merge. Leonine_Divine Spoke Of Maybe Blindsiding Jflora18 As He Believed Jflora18 Was The One Saying He Was In Control. At Maraamu BBlover96 Knew He Had Control Over His Other Members As None Of Them Would Speak Up. But When Spinner554 and Johnoliver96 Began To Show Signs Of Challenging Him Tension Grew. At The Challenge Rotu Managed To Beat Maraamu Sending The Tribe To It's First Tribal Council. EllaElla Began To Drift Away From Her Old Tribemates Saying How Tribal Lines Were Gone And She Had More To Offer Then Spinner554 and Taylor112399. When The Vote Came In Maraamu Decided To Vote Out Taylor112399, Even His Old Two Tribemembers Voted Against Him. He Left In a 6-1-1 Vote. 'Episode #5 "Changing The Tribes Doesn't Change The Weak"' Maraamu Got Back To Camp And Managed To Bond Together Well. BBlover96 Searched For The Idol But Didn't Manage To Find It And When Johnoliver96 Searched, BBlover96 Knew He Had The Idol Making Johnoliver96 a Big Threat. At Rotu The Old Maraamu Tribe Began To See Black0ut247 As Being Weak And Decided Should They Lose Again He'd Be The One Voted Out. At The Challenge Maraamu Came In Fighting And It Paid Off When They Managed To Come Out With a Win. At Tribal Council Leonine_Divine Publically Said How The Two Rotu Members Are The Weakest And Should Be Voted Out. When The Votes Came In It Was Black0ut247 Who Took The Fall In a 4-1 Vote. 'Episode #6 "A Flipper?"' Rotu Returned To Camp And It Was Awkward For Aiwfyattroh As He Now Knew If Rotu Lost The Last Tribal Challenge He'd Be Voted Out. No One On Rotu Managed To Find The Idol Meaning It Would Have To Be Hidden Again With The Merge Idol. BBlover96 Began To Notice Johnoliver96 and Spinner544 Getting Friendly And Saw They Were Creating An Alliance. BBlover96 Tried To Get Others On His Side For The Merge Group Alliance But Cubsguy831 Wanted BBlover96 Out Saying He Was a Threat. At The Challenge Rotu Were Once Again Crushed Meaning They'd Be Heading To Tribal. At Tribal Despite What He Said Earlier Leonine_Divine Didn't Vote For Aiwfyattroh And Instead Voted Out Jflora18... Aiwfyattroh Could Have Voted Out Jflora18 And Caused a Tie... But He Didn't Know Leonine_Divine Had Flipped And He Ended Up Being The One To Go Home In a 2-1-1 Vote. 'Episode #7 "This Jets Gonna Crash"' Rotu Returned To Their Camp With Only 3 Members. Both Tribes Knew The Merge Was Coming. As All 6 Eliminated Players Were Original Rotu The Only Two Members Left, EllaElla and Spinner554 Were Worried. When The Tribes Got To The Challenge They Were Told They Merged. Hudspith, Jflora18 and Leonine_Divine Were Worried That They Would Be Outcasts Due To Having Spent The Last 10 Days On Rotu Away From Their Orignal Group. At The Challenge Leonine_Divine Was a Target And It Made Some Belive He'd Be The One Voted Out At Tribal. In The End Spinner554 Won Immunity And Left His Fellow Rotu Member EllaElla Vulnerable. At The Merged Camp Cubsguy831 Tried To Get a Group Together To Blindside BBlover96, But Someone Turned On Cubsguy831 And Told BBlover96 Of The Plan Causing BBlover96 To Turn His Attention To Cubguy818. At Tribal Council Only EllaElla and Bclrockschamp Stuck With Cubsguy831 In His Plan To Vote BBlover96, While The Majority Of The Others Voted Cubsguy831 Causing Him To Be The Next To Take The Fall. 'Episode #8 "Anybody Can Turn"' Soliantu Returned To Camp And Celebrated As All Had Made The Jury. Many Were Annoyed With Imprincearthur As He Was Very Inactive And Some Said He Didnt Deserve To Make Jury. BBlover96 Believed His Allies Wouldnt Turn On Him As They Were Becoming His Sheep. Johnoliver96 and Spinner554 Become Closer With Their Alliance And Were Seen To Be Major Threats. At The Challenge It Was BBlover96 Who Came Out On Top Making Him Safe Another Tribal. At Tribal The Tribe Came Together And Voted Out The Weakest Member Imprincearthur Making Him The 1st Member Of The Jury. 'Episode #9 "He's A Follower, Im A Leader"' Soliantu Returned To Camp And Tension Began To Rise. BBlover96 Found The Hidden Immunity Idol At The Camp Making Him More Powerful. BBlover96 Wanted To Weaken Spinner554 and Johnoliver96 So He Looked To See Possible Allies For Them To Make Sure They Dont Join Them. At The Challenge It Was Spinner554 Who Won, Johnoliver96 Became Angry He Had Lost. Spinner554 Then Kindly Gave Up His Immunity For His Ally Johnoliver96 Who Was Now Safe. At Camp Johnoliver96 Found Another Hidden Idol Meaning He Know Had Control Of Two. At Tribal Council The Group Decided To Vote For Jflora18 As He Was a Loose Cannon. The Votes Were Split All Over The Place But In The End Jflora18 Took The Fall In a 4-2-1-1 Vote. 'Episode #10 "If Your Against Me, You Go Home"' As The Group Got Back To Camp BBlover96 Knew The Longer Spinner554 And Johnoliver96 Were In The Game The Stronger They'd Get. Hudspith and Leonine_Divine Seemed To Side With BBlover96 As They Felt He Was The Better Ally For Them And Would Be Loyal To Him. Bclrockchamp Didn't Seem To Have Much Value As He Was Very Inactive. EllaElla Was Seen To Be a Possible Ally For Spinner554 and Johnoliver96 As She Was The Only Other Orignal Rotu Left. At The Challenge Spinner554 Won His Third Individual Immunity. Before Tribal The Group Was Worried Johnoliver96 Would Play An Idol On Himself So Decided To Vote For EllaElla. To Play It Safe Johnoliver96 Played His Hidden Idol. In The End Everyone But Bclrockschamp Voted EllaElla Making Her The Third Member Of The Jury. 'Episode #11 "No One Got A Vote?"' The Tribe Stayed At Tribal Where They Discovered Another Would Be Going Home. The Group Was Shocked And Took Part In Their Next Challenge. BBlover96 Won Another Immunity Making Him Safe. Spinner554 Knew He Was In Danger So Decided To Turn On His Ally Johnoliver96. Johnoliver96 Told Spinner554 They Would Vote Out BBlover96's Right Hand Man Hudspith. Johnoliver96 Then Used His Idol As It Was The Last Chance To Play It, Hudspith Had An Idol Played On Him By BBlover96. When The Votes Came In None Of Them Counted As 5 Were For Johnoliver96 And One Was For Hudspith. In a Mix The Group Didnt Know What Would Happen. Due To BBlover96 Having Immunity, Johnoliver96 and Hudspith Having Idols Played On Them They Would Be The Only 3 Safe. Spinner554, Bclrockschamp and Leonine_Divine Were In The Re-Vote Where One Of Them Would Go. Johnoliver96 Knew His Ally Had Turned On Him So Happily Voted Spinner554. BBlover96 and Hudspith Showed Spinner554 No Thanks For Helping Them Trying To Take Out Johnoliver96. Spinner554 Watched As His Plan Backfired And He Became The Fourth Member Of The Jury. 'Episode #12 "And The Jet Crashes!"' The Final 5 Returned To Camp. BBlover96 Knew He Had To Win The Next Immunity Or He'd Be Going Home As If Johnoliver96 Won His Allies Could Turn On Him. Hudspith Swore Loyalty To BBlover96 And Told Him If Johnoliver96 Won Immunity Then They'd Vote Out Bclrockschamp. The Challenge Turned Out To Be BBlover96's Nightmare As Johnoliver96 Won Immunity Meaning The Others Would Have To Turn On Each Other. At Tribal Bclrockschamp Quickly Sided With Johnoliver96 As He Didn't Want To Be Voted Out. The Fate Of BBlover96 and Bclrockschamp Fell Into Leonine_Divine's Hands As He Became The Swing Vote. Leonine_Divine Found It Hard To Make a Decision Then Felt He Couldnt Take The Arguing Any Longer And Decided To Lay Down His Torch And To Let The Other Four Duke It Out In The Finale. The Others Were Shocked To See Leonine_Divine Quit But It Gave Johnoliver96 Hope As Now It Was All Even. 'Episode #13 "I'll Never Give Up!"' The Final 4 Returned To Camp Sightly Dazed About What Happened At Tribal. Johnoliver96 Knew Immunity Needed To Be His In Order To Make Finals, But He Hoped Bclrockschamp Would Stay Sided With Him. Hudspith and BBlover96 Knew They Could Count On Each Other For Final 2 And Just Had To Sway Bclrockschamp. At The Challenge BBlover96 Came Out With Immunity Leaving Bclrockschamp as Johnoliver96's Last Hope For Survival. At Tribal Bclrockschamp Seemed To Be Out Of Place As He Didn't Know What Way To Turn. In The End He Decided To Join BBlover96 and Hudspith In Voting Out Johnoliver96. The Final 3 Celebrated And Got Ready For The Final Challenge. BBlover96 Believed He Had Played The Best Game Of The 3 So Would Win No Matter Who He Went To Finals With, But Worried As That Could Be a Reason For Hudspith and Bclrockschamp To Not Take Him To Finals. BBlover96 Won The Long Final Immunity And Was Over The Moon. Hudspith Belived BBlover96 Should Take Him To Stay True To Their Alliance... Bclrockschamp Said BBlover96 Should Take Him As He Was The Villain And Wouldnt Get Any Votes. BBlover96 Decided To Stay True To His Alliance And Voted Out Bclrockschamp. At The Final Jury Tribal Bclrockschamp Said How He Felt Hudspith Was a Floater And Said BBlover96 Was The More Deserving. Johnoliver96 and Spinner554 Both Felt BBlover96 Was Also a Very Deserving Player And Deserved To Win. EllaElla Belived Hudspith Played The Better Game as Did Jflora18. In The End BBlover96 Was The Winner In a 5-2 Vote With All Jury Members But Jflora18 and EllaElla Voting For Him.